


Tumblr Mates {MatsuHana}

by SuperBlueIwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, MatsuHana Week, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlueIwa/pseuds/SuperBlueIwa
Summary: Hanamaki was known as a 'Tumblr Boy' on social media, he liked to dress up and post feminine pictures online, mainly on his Tumblr. He was very popular with the boys on there specifically. But no one knew what his face looked like, except for one person, he always posts pictures from the neck down.Hanamaki lived a double life in a way. None of his friends knew about his tumblr, or his feminine clothes he's shoved at the bottom of his closet. He has an instagram that has all the pictures of him and his friends, or of him just doing stupid things (none of his tumblr followers knew about this personal account expect his friends), but he also has the instagram of his tumblr persona. He logs out of that account all the time, especially when he's with friends because he doesn't want them finding out. He's scared to see their reactions if they did find out.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Tumblr Mates {MatsuHana}

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Idk how Tumblr actually works, so just go with the flow please <3

**3rd Person POV**

Hanamaki was known as a 'Tumblr Boy' on social media, he liked to dress up and post feminine pictures online, mainly on his Tumblr. He was very popular with the boys on there specifically. But no one knew what his face looked like, except for one person, he always posts pictures from the neck down.

On Tumblr he was known as 'prettyboimakki', a very generic tumblr boy name, one so he doesn't stand out too much and mixes in well with the other boys doing the same thing. There was another boy on tumblr called 'prettyboinata' and they are friends, they have been for a while. So it was a shock to him when he found out that said person was Hinata Shoyou, his old volleyball rival. They both met up many times after finding this out, Makki was the only one who knew about Hinata and Nata was the only one who knew about Hanamaki. They wanted to keep it that way. Both boys ended up meeting at Hinata's house every Saturday to discuss their accounts, clothes, photo angles and anything else related. Sometimes the boys would talk about their crushes and the people who follow them, more specifically the comments they get from those said people.

Hanamaki lived a double life in a way. None of his friends knew about his tumblr, or his feminine clothes he's shoved at the bottom of his closet. He has an instagram that has all the pictures of him and his friends, or of him just doing stupid things (none of his tumblr followers knew about this personal account expect his friends), but he also has the instagram of his tumblr persona. He logs out of that account all the time, especially when he's with friends because he doesn't want them finding out. He's scared to see their reactions if they did find out.

Makki lived with his best friends Mattsun, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, so sometimes posting for his tumblr can be difficult as in a house with 4 boys all in their 20's, privacy isn't really a thing. So all of his pictures were taken either in his bathroom or at Hinata's house and vice versa for Hinata.

**(some info on their accounts, Makki has 3.2 mill followers and Nata has 3 mill folowers)**

Speaking of pictures, these are the ones the two 'fem boys' had recently posted. Makki was going through the comments on his most recent post and ended up seeing many that compliment his body, outfit and some odd ones freaking out over him have the same background as 'prettyboinata' and asking if they knew each other or if they were together.

**_prettyboimakki_ **

_1mil notes, 100k reposts, 700k comments_

**_anonuser1:_ ** _OMG YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!!!_

 **anon22:** YOUR CLOTHES ARE SO CUTEEEE, WHERE DID YOU GET THEM FROM??

 ** _Mattystar:_** Don't you look stunning sweets.

 **anon969:** OMG YOU AND 'prettyboinata' HAVE THE SAME BACKGROUND! WERE YOU TWO WITH EACH OTHER???

 _**anon78:** _ _OMG IF YOU AND NATA WERE TOGETHER I'D SHIP 100%, YOU TWO ARE TOO CUTE!!!!!!_

_load more comments..._

Makki found himself blushing after seeing one particular boys comment. He made sure to like his comment to show his appreciation to the boy. This 'Mattystar' always leaves the sweeest and cutest comments on his posts, he never comments anything degrading or disgusting and Makki adores him for that. He always likes his comments but never tries to interact with him, he's too nervous and shy too. Anyways after seeing the comparisons for his friends posts he decides to check out what Hinata posted.

_**prettyboinata** _

_**** _

_900k notes, 95k reposts, 500k comments_

**_anon55:_ ** _You're such a cute smol bean, how are you still single??_

 **_anon09:_ ** _Hey bby boy, give me yo number and let's have fun funn_

 **_anon4:_ ** _NATA HOW ARE YOU SO KAWAII, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!_

 **_anon78:_ ** _ARE YOU AND 'prettyboimakki' TOGETHER???? YOU BOTH POSTED A PICTURE WITH THE SAME BACKGROUND ON THE SAME DAYYYYYY_

Makky decided to be an evil bitch and comment on Nata's post just to mess with their fans.

 ** _prettyboimakki:_** _Looking good their sweetcheeks ;)_

 **_anon 44:_ ** _OH MY GOD, EVERYONE, MAKKI COMMENTED ON NATA'S POST. THE SHIP IS READY TO SAIL!_

 **_anon79:_ ** _OMG THESE TWO ARE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME!_

 **_anon2:_ ** _AHHHHHHHHHH MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE THIS_

_load more comments..._

Hana let out a low chuckle at seeing the fans respond to his friendly flirting. He enjoyed seeing them freak out over little things. Immediately he got a snap from Hinata with a red face, a blush covering his cheeks and hand covering his mouth, captioning "HANAMAKI WHY DID YOU DO THAT OMG. OUR FANS OUR GOING CRAZY RIGHT KNOW, ALSO WHY'D YOU COMMENT THAT, STOP BEING SUCH A FLIRT" in all caps. Makki let out a laugh and sent him a snapback with a simple "<3" and "i thought it would be funny, there's no harm in them knowing we're friends, they caught onto that anyways". All he got back was a video of his dear friend huffing while sticking his tongue out. Hanamaki looked at it and thought 'if i wasn't into someone right now I would totally go for his ass'. Hinata was attractive, Hana would give him that, but they were too close to see each other as anything but friends.

Makki decided to post another picture, one slightly different to what he usually posts, once again, just to get his fans raging some more.

**_prettyboimakki_ **

****

_Thanks @/prettyboinata for letting me borrow your tail, i'll give it back later ;)_

_2mil notes, 1mil reposts, 1mil comments_

**_prettyboinata:_ ** _GUAAAAAA WHY DID YOU CALL ME OUT LIKE THATTTTTT_

 **_prettyboinata:_ ** _BUT YOU LOOK SO KAWAI SO IDC <3_

 **_anon6:_ ** _CANON, CANON, CANON!!!!!!!!_

 **_anon96:_ ** _WOW HES SO CUTE_

 **_Mattystar:_ ** _so gorgous my darling, you look so cute as a semi neko._

 **_anon77:_ ** _who is this 'Mattystar'???? I see him everywhere on Makki's account, IS HE A SECRET LOVER??? POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND??? I WANNA KNOW!!!_

_load more comments..._

Once again, Hana found himself blushing furiously at 'Mattystar's' comment. He really wanted to know this guy, and why he's taken an interest in him so much, why him and not Nata or any other tumblr boy.

Makki shook those thoughts away and once again, liked his comment but moved on. He had a post that was pending, one for the next day. It's a slightly risky post, but one he got the good to go to post from Nata and some of his other online tumblr buddies.

He chose to continue scrolling through tumblr, when we noticed that Hinata posted another picture too, this one booming as one of his most popular posts.

_**prettyboinata** _

__

_3mil notes, 2mil reposts, 2mil comments_

Makki noticed the new background and wondered where his dear friend was, potenial boyfriends house, in his guest room? No, Makki would recognise his guest room. In confusion he sent a quick snap to his friend asking where he was right now. While waiting for a response he decided to go through Hinata's comments, a few ones stood out to him.

 **_bakayama:_ ** _looking good there baby boyyyyy <3_

 **_giraffetsukki:_ ** _babes you look so kawaii O.O_

 **_strawberryyama:_ ** _baby birb is too cute for usssss >.<_

 **_anon5:_ ** _WHERE IS THIS????? THE BACKGROUND IS SO PRETTY!_

 **_anon666:_ ** _is no one gonna comment on the fact that 3 new people suddenly popped up calling OUR prettyboi 'baby' and 'babe'????_

_load more comments..._

Makki raised his brows in curiosity and took a picture of the the 3 new names and sent it to Hinata, "do you know these 3???" he sent as the caption.

Hana quickly got a response with a shy hinata in the photo, three extremely attractive yet familiar boys behind him "remember how I told you i was in a poly relationship? But my partners didn't know? Well, these are my partners, you remember then from volleyball right? so yeah, Tsukki walked in on me when I was at his house by accident and found out, so I ended up getting emotional and told him everything, and Kage and Yama were behind his door and heard too, so they all made tumblr accounts to comment and embarrass me", he looked at the snap with his eyes wide, wow he was not expecting that. Hana decided to send a snap wit captioned with "Im glad they expect you, really am happy", with a snap after saying "Does that mean they know about me too??", Makki was just curious, he wouldn't mind if they knew because if they expected Hinata they would accept him too. Makki got a reply saying "yes they do know, i hope that okay. But they all accept you as well and all said that if you need a new place to go to to take pics or just need help with advice and outfits they are willing to help too". Hanamaki grinned at that and sent Nata and massive thank you back.

Makki decided to go to sleep then, tomorrow would be a tough day for him since he's still nervous about the post that was currently pending.

\-- Next Day --

It was midday and Makki finally decided that now would be the best time to post it.

**_prettyboimakki_ **

****

_buy me cute underwear and I will let u see me wearing it ;)_

_4mil notes, 2mil reposts, 3mil comments._

Immediately that post blew up, Makki didn't expect anything less, after all this was wayyyyy more reveling than the things he usually posts.

 _**anon57:** _ _OH MY GOD. MAKKI IM GONNA DIE OF A NOSEBLEED. GIVE US A WARNING NEXT TIME!_

 _**prettyboinata:** _ _SEE. I TOLD YOU THEYD LOVE IT. YOU LOOK AMAZING BESTIE <33333\_

 _**anon70:** _ __ _HOT DAYMN. YOU REALLY ARE A PRETTY BOY. I WANT YOU SO DAMN BAD._

 **strawberryyama:** nata has some cute ass friends. You're adorable.

 **giraffetsukki:** surprisingly attractive, but not as attractive as prettyboinata ;)

 **bakayama:** ignot tsukki, he shouldn't compare you to anyone else. You're doing great sweetie ^_^

 **anon34:** WHO ARE THESE NEW PEOPLE. STOP STEALING OUR PREETYBOIS

 **Mattystar:** I'm kinda jealous that everyone can see you like that

 **Mattystar:** but, If I buy you nothing, can I see you wearing that? ;)

 **anon49:** MATTYSTAR IS SO GAY FOR MAKKI IS HURTS TO SEE. MAKKI PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS

Hanamaki blushed extremely hard as Mattystar's comment, immediately posting on his tumblr, "Is everyone on this site smooth as fuck?!?!?!?!". Everyone who followed Makki knew this was about Mattystar's comment. After posting this Hana heard a loud laugh coming from his best friends room, Mattsun's room.

●●●●●●●●●●●

NOW Mattsun hasn't told anyone this but Iwaizumi, but he follows this Tumblr Boy called "prettyboimakki". He immediately fell in love with him, his cuteness, his confidence, his sarcasticness, this boy reminded him so much of his best friend Hanamaki, and Mattsun was head over heels for that boy.

Mattsun saw Makki's last few posts and groaned in annoyance, he really hates how infatuated he is with the anon boy. But when he saw the post (the first one right at the top) he recognised the stomach. Well kind of did. The boy in the photo had a very similar body shape to his best friend. Hes recognise Hanamaki's body anywhere, Mattsun's seen him shirtless enough times to know what his stomach looks like. But he new it'd be impossible for "prettyboimakki" to actually be Hanamaki. Makki is a very common nickname so it could be anyone.

However, Makki's next post made Mattsun feel even more certain that this boy was indeed Hanamaki (the picture is the 3rd pic). He had the legs of a volleyball player, but still the skinnyness of someone with a more feminine build. Hanamaki just so happens to have that exact same build too. This was too coincidental for Mattsun to leave. So, being the nosy friend he is, he snuck into Hana's room when he was out with a friend. He saw is friends laptop open and walked to. Mattsun's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a specific tumblr page open, prettyboinata. Mattsun knew prettyboinata and prettyboimakki were friends, based of their interactions on tumblr, but he didnt know Hanamaki was into prettyboinata. Mattsun felt jealous full him up at the thought of Makki, his best friend, loving another man. He left his room with a pout and went straight to Iwaizumi's. Oikawa was out right now as well so it was just the two at home. Mattsun threw himself on top of Iwa-cha "Iwaizumiiiiii this is so unfairrrrrrrr, Makki is so attractiveeeee. This should be illegalllllll" he whined while shoving his phone in his friends face. Iwaizumi sighed and pushed his annoying friend off him and made a gagging face at his love struck roommate.

"Mattsun, get over yourself. I thought you were in love with Hanamaki? Not this anon tumblr boy you follow", Iwaizumi stated with a slight frown resting on his face. Mattsun just sighed and nodded, after all that was true. He was in love with his best friend. Makki was just a distraction from his unrequited love.

The suddenly down boy left his friends room and decide to get some sleep. So he did just that.

When the boy woke up, it was around midday. He checked his phone for any notifications and saw that "prettyboimakki" had posted. Mattsun immediately went bright red once he saw the post (the last image) and immediately looked at the comments on the post. Not going to lie, he got jealous after seeing some of the the lewd things people were saying and commented without thinking. Adding an additional comment to be a little flirt.

 **Mattystar:** but, If I buy you nothing, can I see you wearing that? ;)

Mattsun smirked at the comment. He knew itd get to little Makki in some way. He heard a little gasp come from the room opposite his, Hanamaki's room. He decided to get another look at the photo, when something red caught his eye. The phone in the photo.

Mattsun recognised that phonecase. He got that phonecase for Hanamaki last year. Things were too coincidental now. Mattsun was certain this boy was Hanamaki. No way were they both called Makki, have the same body and same phonecase.

Just before he could do anything, a notification distracted him. Prettyboimakki posted "Is everyone on this site smooth as fuck?!?!?!?!" on his tumblr. Mattsun let out a loud chuckle by accident. He knew that post was directed at him and he loved that.

Anyways back to the main issue, Mattsun was going to confront his best friend. He got up and walked into Hanamaki's room. "So, I bought you nothing, can I see you wearing that now?" he said in a low, teasing voice. He saw his snap his head to the side in shock and let out a loud gasp. Hanamaki shot up, sitting against his bed frame as he stared at his crush in fear. Makki didnt think Mattsun would ever find out. He didnt think that Mattystar was anyone he knew.

Hanamaki watched his best friend come closer to him, eventually sitting next to him on the bed, "Makki? Hey Hana baby, it's okay. I accept you Hanamaki. I will always accept you okay" he heard Mattsun say before hands touched his face, whipping away tears, Makki didn't even realise he was crying until that moment. He let out a sob and buried himself into Mattsun's chest, gripping onto him so tight that his knuckles turned white. Mattsun wrapped his arms around the tumblr boy, pulling him in closer while attempting to stop his crying. He didnt enjoy seeing his best frien cry. He held Hanamaki until he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"So how long have you known?" Makki asks in a quiet, quivering voice, his face still buried in his best friends chest, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"I had my suspicions for a few days, but your most recent post gave it away, I'd recognise your body anywhere" Mattsun replied in a husky voice, adding that little tease at the end. Hana felt his cheeks flush at that comment. He finally looked up at Mattsun, only to see him staring down at him with adoration in his eyes, no judgement or disgust, just love. Without thinking Makki pulled Mattsun into a bruising kiss. Mattsun pulled Makki closer to him, not wanting this to end any time soon he got Makki to straddle him so they were flushed against each other, gripping into each other, neither of them wanting this to end. But of course, oxygen is a thing they both need so they pulled away, Hanamaki rested his forehead against his now lovers forehead and they stared into each others eyes. Both of them still breathless from that kiss.

"I love you Hanamaki. And I accept you for who you are. If you want to wear feminine clothes go for it. I'll even take you shopping to get some more clothes if you want. And I'm pretty sure Iwaizumi and Oikawa wouldn't mind either. They'll be just as supportive", Makki felt tears of joy slip out of his eyes as he pulled Mattsun into a quick kiss once again.

"I love you too Matsukawa. I really do. Also it's good to know that you've only had eyes on me, even without knowing it was me", Makki let out a little giggle after saying that.

They both kinda stayed that way for a while. When Makki decided to take a picture of the two and post it on his tumblr.

_**prettyboimakki** _

_Guess he found out <3_

_5mil notes, 2mil reports, 3mil comments._

**_prettyboinata:_ ** _GUAAAAA WHATTTTT CHECK SNAP YOU BITCH. WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THISSSSSSS_

 **_bakayama:_ ** _you guys look so cuteeeee_

 **_giraffetsukki:_ ** _cute ig_

 **_strawberryyama:_ ** _SHIP HAS SAILED OFFICIALLY._

 **_Mattystar:_ ** _love you gorgeous <3 never forget that_

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT IS THE END.
> 
> Word Count: 3018
> 
> So this was a lot longer than I thought it would be. It's my longest one shot so far.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy <3
> 
> ~ Emz 💕


End file.
